EP 2 108 791 B1 has already disclosed an active silencer for an exhaust system of a motor vehicle comprising a multi-shell housing having a pot-shaped top shell and a pot-shaped bottom shell, a funnel-shaped sound-conducting body which is inserted into the bottom shell and has a connection passing through the bottom shell and out of the housing, a loudspeaker which is situated in the top shell and a bypass through which an interior space of the top shell is connected to an interior space of the bottom shell so they communicate.
A sound generator system for a vehicle having an acoustic line to connect the sound generator system to the body of the vehicle, so that an acoustic signal from the acoustic line is emitted directly to the exterior or to the interior of the vehicle is known from DE 10 2012 023 643 A1.
A system to reduce motor vehicle noise is known from JP 2008106671A. The system comprises a housing having a loudspeaker located therein, wherein two sound-conducting connecting pieces are connected to the housing, which both conduct the sound into the rear of the vehicle and/or acoustically couple and/or decouple the rear of the vehicle.
DE 101 93 139 T1 describes a device for the active reduction of low noises. In this system, a housing is acoustically coupled with a loudspeaker by means of the top wall of the silencer and/or a common opening between the silencer housing and the loudspeaker housing. The sound is conducted to the rear of the vehicle by means of the silencer housing which is open towards the rear.
JP 600 22 010 A discloses a similar system in which a loudspeaker housing is acoustically coupled by means of a sound-conducting connecting piece with a silencer housing which is open towards the rear and/or tailpipe housing.